It's Been One Week Since You Looked At Me
by Serenity Takaishi
Summary: Misaki is forced to face his feelings and still hide from the world because Usagi-san can't seem to be in the right place at the right time, ever.  Alas, does love always prevail?  Yaoi MisakixUsami.
1. Act One

A/N: This will be the first time I've taken a chance on yaoi with _Junjou Romantica._ I am ever so nervous about it, and I'm not sure about the plot. It'll be cliché, I can already tell. But, I have to start somewhere. Besides, every time I try JJR, Misaki is so OOC. Uhg. And the summary is NOT a truepicture of what's going to happen, hope. In my mind it's not anyways, so don't be scared! Here it is.

**Diclaimer: Junjou Romantica is certainly not my own work.**

* * *

Chapter One: Day Four

Staring up at the clock, Misaki grumbled as the pencil in his hand stayed stationary. English had ever been his forte, but it was even worse because Usami hadn't been home in three days. He would never openly admit that he missed his lover, but Misaki hadn't been able to focus since the author left for his tour.

...

"Have a nice trip, Usagi-san!" Misaki forced a smiled across his face as his suited companion turned to face the door.

Cranking his neck around, Usami opened his mouth to speak; Aikawa chimed in before he had the chance to say anything, "Taxi is here. Our flight takes off soon! Chop, chop." She glanced back at Misaki, noticing the saddened look in his eyes. "I'll have him back before you know it, Misaki-kun." Her smile reached her eyes, making the tension in the room a little less dense.

Soon enough, the editor disappeared, and Usami was walking towards the open door. Misaki's stomach began to churn as he himself turned around, to start his lonely dinner. Before he could reach the kitchen, Misaki was pulled back into the arms of a giant. "I'll miss you, Misaki," Usami whispered before nibbling on the college student's ear.

Misaki screamed in terror as he wrestled the arms he loved more than anything. "Get off me; you're going to be late! Aikawa-sannn!" He dragged out his words as Usami turned him around, fiddling with the zipper on Misaki's jacket.

"I love you, Misaki," he murmured, bending down to look at the emerald eyes of his significant other.

"Don't say that, Old Man!" Misaki struggled, feeling his heart begin to pound against his chest and his arms became numb as they fought the writer's strength.

"Misaki," Usami mumbled as his lips met Misaki's. Misaki dropped his guard; ad wrapped his arms around Akihiko's. His stomach was a flutter and he could barely think straight. Dinner was a thought of the past; the only idea on his mind at that moment was keeping Usami locked away for the next week.

"Usagi-san..." Misaki moaned as he tried to catch his breath, "I don—"

"Aren't you guys the cutest thing!" Aikawa fawned over the couple standing arm in arm. Misaki flushed a brilliant shade of red as he stormed off into the kitchen. Laughing with enjoyment, Aikawa motioned for Usami to kick his idle body into gear. "Time's-a-wastin'!"

"All right, all right..." a few seconds later, the editor had disappeared, and Misaki was running the water over some carrots. "Misaki, I don't have to go on this trip." Usami said from across the room, "It's just a publicity stunt for my new book; it's completely unnecessary..." he trailed off waiting for a response, but the room remained quiet. "I don't have to g—"

Ungainly mumbles came running from behind the counter as Misaki shot back, "You've already made the commitment, and Aikawa-san would have your head if you backed out now. Just leave already."

Sighing, Usami straightened his suit's jacket and meandered out of their home. "Good bye, Misaki." The door shut softly, leaving the room hushed and forlorn.

Misaki shut the water off, slowly, as he leaned over sink. The last time Usami had left him alone, he'd ended up falling asleep with his shirt pulled against his face.

A heavy heart soon led Misaki to bed. He tossed and turned, pulling Suzuki-san to each side of his body. The trains and toys reflected the light hat shined in from the window, distracting Misaki to the point where he heaved the bedspread over his head. "Stupid bears and dolls..." he groaned, turning over.

Soon enough he tore the blanket off his body and stormed out of the child's room, leaving Suzuki-san flipped upside down on the floor. His feet hit the wooden floor hard, knocking against the stairs.

Click. The closet door flung open with a thud as Misaki jerked a pillow and folded blanket down. He'd never thought there was a need for the random storage, but he was happy Usami had something hidden away. He sulked over to the couch, where a small brown bear, wrapped with a red bow at the neck stared at him. He hurriedly shoved the bear to the grown. Plopping down on the sofa, Misaki yanked the blanket over his head. Now, it was only a matte of time until sleep graced his eyes.

Twenty minutes. Fourty-five minutes. An hour passed before Misaki gave in and reached around his comforter and grabbed the bear.

...

"'I' before 'E,' except after 'C'...unless..." rolling his eyes, Misaki's head hit the table with a loud thump. Day four was now on; 12:06. "I need a cat...or a hobby," he growled, throwing his pencil down and making his way to the bathroom.

His chest ached and his head was burning up. He thought he'd gotten sick from last night's sushi, but he wasn't sure. His heart was beating in his ears, most the time; the 'da-dump' is the only sound he could hear. _'I refuse to let this get to me.' _ He thought to himself, as he turned the sink knob. _'It' been three—four days and I' fine. I'm not some lost puppy!'_ Shoving a toothbrush in his mouth, he straightened his posture and gleamed bright. "Damn, he could stay away for a month! What do I care!" Laughing triumphantly, Misaki threw his toothbrush in the sink and sauntered off.

"Who needs stupid Usagi-san? Not this kid!" Pulling his pans off, Misaki laughed again. "He's just one man what can he really do?" With a pair of plaid pajamas on, Misaki strolled to his place on the couch and slammed down. "Tomorrow, I might even hang out with Sensei!"

Snuggling up against the cold blankets, Misaki's smile faded. Reaching for the bear, he whimpered. Rubbing his eyes, he turned over. "I miss you, Usagi-san."

* * *

A/N: Please, be as harsh as you like. I know it was all fluffm, sorta? But, it's going to develop a storyline in the next chapter, I hope. Any advice is appreciated especily if Misaki is acting super out of character! As for the title... still pending, whatever i decide o make it wil probably be temporary.

Thanks ever so much.  
-Serenity.


	2. Act Two

A/N: Well, I was copmletly amazed at the ridiculous amount of hits I had on this one story... over the time period of day, so I'm trying to update as fast as I can. I'm re-reading _Junjou Romantica_ so I can get a better feel for Misai and Usagi-san, because I don't think I'm capturing them very well! D: Again, I don't know where this is going, or how it's getting there... so please be patient.

**The fact that I ms-named a character was brought to my attention xD_ "Tomorrow, I might even hang out with Sensei!" _I meant Senpai, as im Sumi. My apologies.

**Disclaimer: I herby state that I do not own Junjou Romantica or any of Shungiku-sama's characters.  
**

**

* * *

**

Act Two.

Rolling over, Misaki felt the small bear fall from his arms. As he reached over the ruffled sheets he felt the edge of the cough disappear. Thump. His body met the hard ground.

Before Misaki had a chance to wake up, the phone whistled in his ear. 'Usagi-san?' he darted off the floor, hitting his hip against the coffee table, and tumbling over the pile of pillows and blankets before he reached the phone with a sliding stop.

"Moshi moshi...Oh, Nii-chan"—the disappointment trickled down his chin—"Yep, he's still gone"—he forced a laugh as Takahiro chatted away on the phone. The conversation lasted only a couple minutes before Takahiro really chimed up.

"Misaki, I have big news..." Misaki nodded as though he were face to face with his brother. "Manami is pregnant! You're going to be an uncle!" The churning that had plagued Misaki's stomach the past four days suddenly lifted. Not cheering or jumping for joy was hard. He had to put effort into not deafening his only brother.

"Nii-chan, that's wonderful!" he chirped, his heart beginning to pace at a normal rate. For once, since Usami left the house, Misaki felt warm.

The conversation lasted only a few more moments, ending with Takahiro inviting his brother over for the weekend, since it was summer vacation. The plans were decided: Misaki would take a train, and meet his brother at the halfway point to his house.

Once Misaki placed the phone on the receiver, the room, again, felt empty. Something—someone—was missing, and he was well aware of the simple fact. He closed the bathroom door, and running water muted the buzzing sound of the phone.

...

Looking over his shoulder, Misaki spied on Usami as he shuffled papers and pencils. This was the third time Aikawa had come over this week. Each time, Misaki tried to get a better idea of what was going on and what was being said, but their voices ere always hushed.

Moving a bit closer, Misaki tried to hide behind the counter, crouching and tilting his body forward. Tie passed slowly, and it wasn't long before a clunk echoed from the kitchen.

Lying, sprawled on the floor was the poor college student who just wanted a place to stay while his brother transferred to Osaka. He had been forced to resort to minor acts of eavesdropping because Usami had been acting strange the past couple weeks. He had tried asking what was going on, but each time, Usami grabbed Misaki by the chin and enticed him with a kiss.

"Misaki, are you all right?" Staring down at the mess no the floor, Usami smirked.

Groaning, Misaki refuse to admit to anything. Usami bent over, and tried to pull Misaki around, but it was no use because Misaki wasn't about to let himself become the victim of another attack.

"You'll never take me out alive!" He shouted, rolling away from Usami's arms. Now against the couch, Misaki was huffing and puffing as his face flushed bright red.

"Ohhhh! You two are so kawaii!" Aikawa was still sitting on the sofa, only this time her attention was drawn to fan girl love for Misaki.

Inching around, the brunette tried to hide his hateful surprise, but it was no use. Aikawa was sitting there, content while heart flowed from her ears. Misaki let his head fall back against the side of the seat. He was going to die young.

A few hours later, Aikawa left, the fan girl in her eyes still intact. "See you son Sensei; bye Misaki-kun!"

Fiddling with the teapot, Misaki watched the door close and Usami take his seat on the sofa. His head was bursting with questions, but he dare not ask single one. "If he wanted me to know, he'd tell me..." he trailed off from kitchen.

"What was that?" Usami asked, his dark eyes sliding away from the binding of his book.

"Oh, nothing, nothing, nothing important." Misaki waved the issue away, quickly moving his hand up and down.

"Everything you have to say is important..." Usami's whispers rolled through Misaki's head. His heart began to pound against his ears, making anything impossible to understand. Hi mind went blank, except for the Usagi-san standing behind him.

"Wh-whatever, Usagi-san." Misaki stepped away from lumbering man.

Clash. The teapot met the floor hard. Misaki was encompassed in Usami's arms, his face glowing red, and his body becoming hot. "Stpid Usagi! Look at what you did. Now that ruined." Struggling to stay in the game, Misaki tried to pull away, but he was no match for the author.

"Usagi! I have to clean this up, lemme go old man!"

Usami tightened his grip on Misaki as his teeth grabbed a hold of his upper ear. "So noisy, Misaki," Usami chuckled moving his hands up Misaki's shirt.

"Ah—Usagi-san, stop!" he moaned, letting his body relax.

"Misaki...I love you," Usami thrusted his body forward, making Misaki whine with pleasure.

Misaki grabbed a hold of Usami's arm, trying not to let feelings escape. His nails dug into the Usami's shirt sleeve as his heart began to throb. As he did so, Usami placed his free hand on top of Misaki's and intertwined their fingers.

"U-usagi-sannn.."

...

"Damn it..." Usami's hand was clamped over his mouth as his eyes traced the blue and green dips and waves of the Sea of Japan. In his opposite hand was the airplane's phone, ringing constantly in his ear. He dropped he phone on the receiver, and pounded his hand against the company's jet.

"Sensei, what's wrong? Don't go hitting airplanes! What if you hurt your hand?" Aikawa roared staring down the agitated author.

Usami did not respond back to his editor, in fact, he was barely able to hear what she was saying. He was focused on nothing more than the college student that had stolen his heart. His finger tapped against his cheek, as his patience grew weary.

He should have never decided to go on a business trip. "Stupid Isaka..." he mumbled.

"What was that, Sensei?" Aikawa asked, steering off her rant about how his hands were the most important part of his life.

"I am going home."

"Whaaaa! Sensei we have three more days, and a dozen more stops before you can go home! You've started this, not you have to finish this!" Aikawa shrieked, pulling her body swiftly out of the chair. "Isakaaaa-sennnsseii!" She cried. "This will ruin me! Ruin me!"

"Misaki..." he mumbled behind his hidden face. "My heart is breaking."

* * *

A/N: I'm still not used to writing about 'that' haha. And were he characters okay? You readers are really motivating me, so thank you :D


	3. Act Three

**A/N: This is very inspirational; I just adore writing this story! Haha. Fast update too, but I felt like it was dribble, and too long? Thanks for all the readers and comments :]**

* * *

Act Three.

Day five and the breeze was blowing trees around in cyclones of green and brown. A white aircraft painted with a red M turned the trees into hurricanes as it slowly came to a stop. Before the plane had a chance to land, Usami was storming down the aisle, his bags still at his seat.

"Sensei! We have to do the Japanese tour! What are you doing?" Aikawa screeched, tumbling along the seats, the planes rough movements not allowing her to fulfill her goal.

"Now, now, Akihiko," Isaka frowned, outstretching his arms, "You're not just up and leaving, we only have a few more days."

Usami rolled his eyes, as he pushed through his boss' barricade. Nothing was going to stop his heart from beating so hard. His head was being shaken with worries. 'Haruhiko might have stopped by; Sumi might have kidnapped him, noticing I was gone. What if Takahiro convinced him to move back with him?'

"Akihiko," Isaka ran down the ramp after the wrier he'd discovered. "Stop being so stubborn, your playmate is going to be fine!" He yelled, chasing Usami's long strides. "Besides, you have me..." the editor-in-chief sneered.

Isaka came to an abrupt stop as his face met Usami's back. "What did you tell Misaki?" Usami jerked around to face a stunned brunette man. His hair was blowing wildly with the wind, making his face look pale. But Akihiko's eyes were flames of rage, accusing the man of such a notorious deed.

"It wouldn't be the first time you manipulated him, Isaka. He was too eager to let me leave after that day you came to see me." Thinking back, Usami wouldn't permit his eyes to leave the guilty face of Isaka. "What did you do?"

...

"Oh, man, my shoulder hurts..." Misaki flipped the hotcake that was bubbling in the pan. Ever since he woke up, the emerald-eyed boy had felt a piercing in his left arm. "Baka-Usagi..." he mumbled to himself, knowing he was always the cause of his physical pain.

"Uuuuhhh," the writer emerged from down the stairs and grumbled until he sat at the table; Suzuki clenched tightly under his arm. Misaki stared at him for a minute with an eyebrow raised.

"Why aren't you wearing a suit?" He questioned, staring at the black wifebeater tank top Usami was sporting.

"I didn't even notice." Usami looked down in surprise as he observed his fleece pants and sleeveless shirt.

"Of course not..."

Misaki made his way to the table, dropping the plate in front of his landlord. Scratching the back of his head, Misaki laughed awkwardly, "Ahaha, sorry, Usagi-san. I didn't mean to—"

"What's the matter?" Usami's cigarette smoke fluttered through the air as he stared Misaki down. His expression was doubled with concern, as usual when he finds someone in the house acting weird.

Wha-what are you talking about?" Misaki smiled, laughed, and turned around, no wanting to place his burden on Usami.

"You're not fooling me, Misaki," Usami grabbed his lover's wrists and brought them above his head. Instead of flushing and throbbing, Misaki flinched, holding back his cry.

Quickly dropping his arm, Usami looked over the brunette; Misaki was shaking his left arm a little, trying not to let Usami see the pain. "What did you do?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

"I didn't do anything! Its you who likes to play with other people's bodies!"

"I didn't touch your arm last night." Usami said, thinking back.

"Like you can remember anything fro last night!"

"I remember this—" Usami swooped in and kissed his Misaki, letting his tongue roll back. Misaki knew now that he couldn't fight his feelings, so he played back.

Intrigued, Usami broke the kiss. "Hmm," pulling Misaki's hips into his own, Usami chuckled.

Rolling his eyes, Misaki pushed the author away, trying not to show interest. He couldn't get far because Usami grabbed the bottom of his shirt. "Let go!" he cried, "It's only nine o'clock!"

"It's like Misaki for breakfast," Usami growled, pulling the college student closer. "My favorite."

Whimpering, Misaki struggled with all his might, but his might was no use for Usami. "Take off your shirt, Misaki," Usami whispered, biting the op of Misaki's ear.

"Usagi, let go of me! I'm not stripping for your dirty pleasure." Misaki cried out for help as Usami's cell phone started beeping. "You'd better get that!"

Usami looked up to the second floor, "Too far away. Now take it off, Misaki."

Within a few moments, Usami had taken off Misaki's shirt, ruffled his hair, and loosened his pants.

"Turn around Misaki," Usami watched his lover do as he was told, face red with intensity and embarrassment.

Usami traced his fingers down Misaki's left shoulder blade, making the boy shudder. "You like that?" Usami questioned, his face becoming distraught.

"Sh-shut up!" Misaki screamed, leaning over the counter. Usami went to lick his shoulder, and as he did Misaki moaned.

"Misaki! You're so dirty!" Usami yelled walking away. He returned to the table, picking up Suzuki-san, and began to eat.

"This bastard..." Misaki looked down, groaning. He didn't move for a few minutes, thinking about what he'd do, and then, his shoulder began to throb once more. "What did you do?" Misaki shot up, staring at Usami's happy face.

Fr about ten minutes, the two sat quietly at table, eating hotcakes. Misaki kept slamming his orange juice cup down, and Usami kept the same cool, content face.

"We had better take you to the hospital," Usami stood up, looking over at the clock.

"Whaaa!" Misaki's chair slid into the counter as he hurried to back away from his attacker.

"Yesterday... I think that glass cut you, because there's a long cut down your back. Probably why your arm hurt when I grabbed you."

The door flew open, revealing an angry Aikawa and irritated Isaka. "Sensei! You can' get out of this!"

"Sorry," Usami waved his hand, "I have to be going."

Misaki watched the author disappeared to the second floor as he watched Aikawa race after him.

"Heeeyyy Chibi-tan." Isaka's voice lifted his eyes away from the stairs.

"Uh, hello."

"Let's have a little talk, shall we?"

...

Misaki held Mahiro's hand as they raced towards the swings. His head still wasn't set on straight, but he was feeling a lot less lonely with his brother and nephew. "Are you excited about your back brother or sister?" Misaki smiled, pushing on Mahiro's back, making his fly higher.

The young boy giggled as his hands held tight on the chains.

"Just a few more days," Misaki forced a laugh as Takahiro and Manami came over to join in the fun.

* * *

**Oh, I had a reviewer say they were bit confused... does anyone else feel that way? Because I can try to make things a little more clear, I just need to know! . Thanks for reading.**


	4. Act Four

A/N: Okay. Everyone is lost in a sea of confusion, so here's the jist of it… Ahem. Usagi is going on a trip to wherever for a book deal and what not. Misaki is feeling miserable, and the story is going back and forth on their lives right before Usagi left and while he is gone. Between the "…" is usually a flashback of some kind. So, every time you see three periods, just assume that we're going back in time, before Usami left for his trip. The periods, sometimes, also indicate the different point's of view. I'll start labeling them, because I'm sad to see all my readers confused. Anymore questions, feel free to ask me :)

In Act Three, Usami is still on his tour. He's with his editor-in-chief and editor, going back to japan to finish the business. The little periods were a flashback of about two weeks before Usagi left for his trip. Then, the flashback ends and goes to Misaki's point of view, where he had made prior plans with his brother—who already has a child in the manga—and is fulfilling said plans.

* * *

**Act Four.**

Bustling around the kitchen, pots clanged and chopsticks clunked as Misaki prepared his lonely dinner. Keeping busy. Moving quickly, but the slight tinge in his shoulder hindered his arm almost useless.

"Baka-Usagi." Misaki mumbled, remembering the glass teapot that busted against the floor. He placed his plate on the table, listening to the emptiness of the house. He looked over at the timer on the stove, just a few more minutes until he could dine.

…(Misaki's flashback, from a couple days before Usagi-san left)

"I can't help it, I'm all out of Misaki," Usami groaned from behind his college student. Soon his arms were entangled with Misaki's. It was almost two in the morning and Misaki had stealthily made his way to the kitchen for a glass of water.

"Were you waiting outside my room or something, Old Man?" Misaki fought back, the cup of water dropping out of his hand, creating a puddle on the tiled floor.

Usami nibbled on Misaki's ear, making his lover's face flush up and his squirming less ferocious. "I've got to be up for school in the morning!" Misaki exclaimed, tugging away.

"It's been almost six hours…" Usami chuckled, turning the brunette around. Misaki's arms flung around, knocking an old-fashioned teapot to hit the floor, shattering echoed in the room.

Pulling free, Misaki went to the glass on the floor. "Look what you've donnneee—" the syllable extended into a few seconds as Misaki's body met the ground with a thunk. He yelped as his back scraped across the floor, but he soon forget about it. Usami was on top of him, his lips moving closer.

. . . (end flashback, back to Misaki )

Feeling his navel pull farther into his stomach, Misaki sat down. His head was being to ache and his heart was feeling heavier and heavier. "Usagi-san hasn't even called me…" Misaki mumbled with fake irritation.

Bizzzz.

As the timer went off, Misaki struggled to get out of the kitchen chair. His hands fluttered around the large kitchen, turning knobs, pushing buttons, and pulling out plates. He knew he had made too much food, once he had everything laid out on the table. He was used to making for two, with the leftovers being demolished soon after.

Once more, he took his seat at the table; staring at the great amounts of food, he laughed. "Can't believe I wasn't thinking about not cooking this much.." His voice trailed off as his head was swiveling around memories of past lunches and dinners. It had been a long time since they have not dined together.

With a deep sigh, Misaki rocked his brain for something else to think about. Before he reached for his curry, the doorbell buzzed with excitement. Trudging to the door, he let the person in. Before long, the door opened, revealing a Takihiro looking worn out. Mahiro at his side, smiling brighter than ever.

"Hey, Nii-chan!" Misaki bellowed in surprise.

Takahiro dropped the bag, more than likely filled with toys and snacks, against the wall, and he dragged himself im. "I was going to call, but I knew you didn't have plans today. Manami went to see her parents today, to tell them good news. Mahiro was becoming very uneasy at home, so we went to the park," Takahiro proceeded to the living room, Misaki following his closely. "Now, I'm just drained," Takahiro laughed awkwardly as his son grabbed his hand.

"What great timing, Nii-chan!" Misaki's green eyes lit up, "I just made dinner, you're more than welcome to stay and have some. I've made too much anyways."

Mahiro found his way beside Misaki, and his big eyes stared up at him. "No Unagi?" Mahiro chirped up—referring to Usami.

"No," Misaki faked a smile, "just me. Usagi-san is on an adventure." He smiled as he lifted the toddler into his arms. "Probably fighting dragons…" Misaki laughed at the thought. He saw Aikawa-san dressed in a suit of armor, battling a grey-blue dragon with Usami's hair and glasses. "We must finish the trip, Akihiko!" She swung her sword around, trying to pierce the fire-breathing menace, but there was no hope for her.

"Or maybe he's turning into a dragon…" Misaki chuckled as his family sat down to dinner.

Conversation was light, talking about Mahiro's day at the park, Misaki's school, and the subject soon slipped into Usami.

"He called just the other day! He said his trip was going splendid…well in so few words." Takahiro took a bite of rice.

The pulling in his stomach came back. "That's good. Glad to know he's safe." Misaki nodded, watching his nephew.

"Indeed. He was telling me about the great food they had in India and China," Takahiro continued with his stories, but Misaki didn't catch much of them. His eyes glanced over at the phone. Six days, and not a single message from Usagi-san. I bet there are beautiful woman in China… Probably homo's too… Misaki looked back at his brother, nodding.

"That's great…Takahiro… Usagi…" Misaki trailed off.

"Yeah?"

"He…I…" Misaki stuttered.

Takahiro raised an eyebrow. "Do you not want to live here anymore, Misaki? If it's too much of a bother for Usagi, then we can have you live with us. No problem."

"It's not that," Misaki's mouth rushed out before he knew what he was saying. Now wasn't the best time. "Usagi-san sounds like he's having a blast."

In the back of his mind, he knew Usami was somewhere, not having any fun; in fact, the pit of his grew weary with distress. Somewhere over the seas, Usami was… "But that's ridiculous," Misaki brushed the thought away. Dinner went on, and soon Mahiro was passed out on the couch.

Takahiro helped clean the table, and looked over at his brother. "Delicious meal, Misaki. Maybe next time Manami can enjoy your cooking, as well." They said their farewells, and Misaki walked his brother down the stairs. As he watched his brother leave with Mahiro asleep in his arms, Misaki's smile faded. Upstairs, he couldn't hear the buzzing of the phone.

His shoulder ached, his head was pounding, and his heart was breaking. Why hadn't the man called him? He stumbled back up the stairs.

* * *

A/N: Any questions? I'm trying to make this come along with less confusion. how am I doing? Hah. Well, I hope you enjoyed. The action starts next chapter :)


	5. Act Five

A/N: Well, I really like writing for you guys. Again, any more confusion and let me know ASAP :)

* * *

**Act Five.**

Staring at the phone Misaki wondered where Usami was. China? France? London? Maybe he found his long lost home in London. He had grown there; maybe it was time to go back to his roots. Misaki's jaw dropped as he shook his head in disarray. He was going nuts with paranoia and he knew it.

"All I have to do it call…" he sighed. He yanked his neck to one side, then the other. His calves flexed as his feet jumped off the ground. Arms swinging back and forth, Misaki was warming up. "I've got this no problem."

Letting his arms drop, the serious look deflated from his face. He grabbed the phone and put it to his ear. Silence. The dial tone was missing. Looking puzzled, Misaki raced up the stairs. The phone had been working fine a few days ago.

He reached his room and dug around for his forgotten cell phone. Eight missed calls, five text messages, and a low battery. Shaking his head, Misaki could not imagine why he had forgotten such an important device.

"Hey, chibi-tan." A voice echoed on the other line as Misaki put the phone to his ear.

Dumbfounded, Misaki stuttered off. "Isaka-san, where's Usagi-san?"

"Let's have a talk, Chibi-tan."

…

Misaki watched the author disappeared to the second floor as he watched Aikawa race after him.

"Heeeyyy Chibi-tan." Isaka's voice lifted his eyes away from the stairs.

"Uh, hello."

"Let's have a little talk, shall we?" Smiling at the college student, Isaka made himself comfortable on the sofa. He motioned for Misaki to join his, patting the seat next to him.

Walking over cautiously, Misaki took a seat across from the big shot at Marukawa Publishing. The emeralds in Misaki's heads darted over to the staircase, hoping Usami and Aikawa would not take their sweet time. In fact, he was wishing he had followed them.

"How have you been, Chibi-tan?" Isaka asked, smiling a toothy grin.

Hesitant, Misaki nodded, "I've been all right. Yourself?"

Isaka flung his arms in the air and leaned back on the cream couch, "The company is such a head ache, authors not fulfilling deadlines, phone calls to make, people to see," he rambled on, "brats to attend to, making sure a publicity stunt goes in order."

Narrowed eyes watched Misaki shift uncomfortably in his seat. Having to be alone with Isaka was never a desire Misaki had, for the soul purpose of the targeted words that always shot from his narcissistic lips.

"That sounds like a terrible headache." Misaki nodded again, trying to keep the conversation, and tension, light.

Too late.

"This trip is going to be the make-ir or break-it deal for Ahikiko, Chibi-tan, and if anything gets in the way, he could lose millions of dollars. He could lose this house, his clothes, his book deals. He could be a homeless man on the street if anything interferes with this. Phone calls, emails, texts; if anything distracted him, he might not get any new requests…" Isaka pretended to yawn as he stared down the innocent boy on the couch parallel to him. "You understand the severity of messing up, don't you?"

"I never get in the way of Usagi-san's job," Misaki spat out, his ears growing hot.

"Don't you?" Isaka taunted. "You're always flaunty your body, being a distraction, sending him to private resorts."

The anger in Misaki's ear flew to his face as he stood up to defend himself, "I don't ask him for those things."

"But Akihiko is always saying how you always manage to sidetrack him…"

As if on que, Misaki plopped down as if he had been struck with an arrow. "He does?"

"Of course. What's a child like you got to give—I mean…Who doesn't want a play thing now and again?" Isaka waved the subject away as he heard footsteps climbing down the stairs. Aikawa's fake laughter soared through the air. "Of course, Sensei, only you could manage to make the deadline longer…"

"What?" Misaki inquired, getting up once more, apparently unaware of the incoming traffic.

"Isaka, what did you do?" Usami's voice broke Misaki's trance; his eyes were soon staring off at the author, and his legs were moving for the kitchen. The tears in his eyes were not visible quite yet as he heard the far off voices of dates and places.

…

"Hospital?" Misaki spat out, his breathing shallow and his heart racing. "Why was he even off a plane?"

"He was driving," Isaka pondered for a moment, knowing the consequences, but he didn't think he would enjoy them this time. "He was eager to see you," he sneered, changing his mind.

"What?" Misaki's body went numb and his vision blurry.

"Doctors say he's fine, Chibi-tan. Just a little concussion; he's knocked out, going to be up as soon as the medication wears down."

In the pit of his stomach Misaki felt nervous; he had a black hole beginning to form and it was sucking all the energy he had up. He found himself smiling, the cell phone on the floor.

Before he realized where he was, or that his legs were moving, he was at train station, heading to Osaka.

* * *

A/N: it's a tad bit rushed, but that's what revising is for :b enjoy.


	6. Act Six

A/N: Oh, just keep the chapters coming, right? I don't want to let fans down…or myself! Haha. I hope you are enjoying this!

* * *

**Act Six.**

Tapping his foot against the train's metal floor, Misaki stared out the window at the passing by buildings. Usami was in Osaka, lying in some hospital bed, completely unconscious, because he had been trying to call. Isaka had warned him not to interfere, but his heart could not help the loneliness.

He bit his lip as he realized what that meant. The day he told Usami he loved him was true. Half-hearted feelings were no longer trapped insides; all his doubts and fears somehow lifted. He had spent a week without any contact from the Great Lord Usagi, and he knew exactly how he felt about that week. Lonely.

"Takahiro should know I'm going to be in town…" he mumbled to himself as he pulled his almost forgotten mobile phone from his pocket. Beeping with frustration, the silver piece of technology was screaming for a little bit of life. Gripping the device in his hand, Misaki's mind went full speed.

…

"I love you, Misaki," Usami moaned out as he rolled over to Misaki's side of the bed. Misaki's face turned bright red as he scooted away from the author.

"Baka-Usagi. Go to sleep," Misaki pulled the covers over his face as he hurled his aching body over. Usami had gotten the best of best of him, a few times, during the night, and he didn't have the strength for anymore. But, he waited for the Great Lord Usagi to make another move; he didn't. Nothing more came from the motionless bear beside Misaki and that made him curious.

Turning over to face Usami, Misaki found himself smiling. Usami had never talked in his sleep before, but the shallow breaths and barely heaving torso proved the rabbit to be slumbering peacefully. "Baka-Usagi," Misaki said again, this time the smile on his face glowing. He laid his head back against the warm pillow.

It was not five minutes before Misaki was back staring at the sleeping author next to him. His eyes traced his closed eyes, around his cheeks, and through his hair. Shaking his head vigorously, he forced his eyes closed once more. "Baka…" he mumbled, turning his back away from the man once more. "Gawking at people, hah."

He stared at the wall for a couple more minutes, listening to the light puffs of air escaping from his lover's lips. For the third time, Misaki flipped over to look at Usami. His hair was tousled from the night's encounters and his face serene with the silent birds outside the window. The moon shone in from the open curtains, lighting his face with vibrant silver.

"Baka-Usagi," Misaki's smile was light, tender, as he stared at Akihiko Usami. His heart began to pound and his head was throbbing. His stomach began to move faster and faster as his eyes began to close. "I love you, Usagi-san…" his voice trailed off as the long night started to drain his energy.

"Miskai," Usami's body turned towards the college student. Misaki froze. His eyes shot open and body felt numb. Running through his heads were the author's BL novels, the fantasies, the life Usagi so often wrote about. He went numb and thought of scooting away.

"Stop talking." The author whined groggily, his eyes still closed, body still calm.

Thinking twice about laughing in triumph, Misaki decided against it. Instead, the smile on his face grew larger, knowing he had won the game. Soon, he snuggled closer to Usami, knowing he'd be up first, anyways, and fell off into sleep.

…

In and out. The doors swung open with angry mothers and crying babies. The echoes of perturbed fathers and saddened widows plagued the light blue sky. Misaki's stomach churned as he waited for Takahiro to show up. It'd been an hour since he talked to Isaka and his brain hadn't stopped nagging him.

With a deep inhale, his green eyes grew as he stared up at the hospital's window splattered walls. The Osaka Hospital was enormous; he couldn't seem to look away. He couldn't seem to move. He had attempted to run into the place, but his legs were frozen in place, staring at the windows and the revolving door.

"Misaki!" Takahiro's voice bounced off Misaki's head. "What are you doing?" he waved from inside the hospital, Manami pointing from the lobby, holding Mahiro's small hands. Her belly beginning to show through her spring dress.

"Nii—nii-chan?" Misaki muffled, his eyes swelling red.

A voice came from behind the boy whipping his eyes, "You all right, Misaki?" Whipping around, Misaki saw Sumi-senpai's adulterated smile.

* * *

A/N: It's short. I apologize. I hope, either way, you enjoy. I'm thinking about taking the flashbacks out. And just saying what happened. I don't know. Anyways, thanks for reading.


	7. Act Seven

A/N: Hello, again. Thank you for reading.

Disclaimer: Junjou Romantica is not mine. The slight prose used is though. Thank you.

* * *

**Act Seven.**

"Sensei, sensei…oh dear God, Sensei," Aikawa paced the tile floor, back and forth, back and forth. She was wringing her hands as if they were towels, and he head was bobbing up and down. Her eyes darted from Usami's motionless body, to Isaka's happy-go-lucky smirk.

"Aikawa, sit down," Isaka motioned to the chair next to the author's bed, "you're making everyone feel nervous."

Aikawa scanned the room, it was her and Isaka, and she knew he wasn't feeling the least bit jittery. "What if he never wakes up?" her voice cracked as she stared down at Usami.

"The doctors said it was mild and he should b—" Isaka's voice trailed off as the sheets began to stir. "What did I tell you? Ahikiko!"

Usami blinked, his face in a haze. "Where am I?"

… (just a random story to add to the cuteness)

"Misaki! Misaki!" Usami's voice rang through the house like a wind chime against a winter storm. The house answered with silence. Tramping up the stairs, Usami searched high and low, trying to find his lover, but there was still no answer.

He hauled himself to the kitchen, where a piece of paper lay under an empty tea cup. '_Usagi-san, I tried to wake you up, but the towers of papers made a barricade; I couldn't reach you. You should be up when the teapot goes off, if not…call the fire department. There's food in the refrigerator, put put it in the microwave. I'll be in class all morning and at the bookstore later. Call if you need anything.'_ The 'lo' was crossed out, leaving just 'Misaki.'

Usami smiled at the small piece of paper as his eyes darted to the stove. A teapot was placed on the flames, barely simmering. Usagi looked at the slip of paper once more. There was more: _'Aikawa-san is coming by later for your manuscript; finish it.'_ Wadding the paper up, Usagi threw it towards the garbage can, missing. The wad ended falling closer to the couch than the trash.

Walking around to the refrigerator, Usami groggily pulled the plates with plastic wrap covering their contents out. It was already lunch time?

The clock to his right read 12:37. He thought to himself for a couple minutes, but ignored all the threats Aikawa had put above him recently.

He ate his meal silently, with Suzuki placed across the table, and headed up the stairs. Walking into his office, he slyly made his way around the barrier of book stacks, papers, and USB cords. He sat himself at his cluttered desk and stared at the blinking computer screen. Pulling his glasses from his case, he folded his hands under his chin, thinking.

His mind eventually wondered to the night before last, when Misaki had been tossing and turning in bed. He could not remember what the brunette kept mumbling about, but he remembered edging closer and closer to him. He knew he, himself, had said something or other, but his memory was not winning the fight against his lack of sleep. He had drained all his energy, only to wake up late in the day, without Misaki greeting him. This was the second day he'd found himself alone at wake up.

He glared around his office, knowing he couldn't help the deadlines, but he could avoid them. Groaning, he leaned back against his chair.

'When snow finally melts, you're left with spring; when spring's rain dries up, you are left with the bright rays of light and a sand-covered outing fit for the kings and queen of the past. Only the water whooshes against the tawny grains—carrying particles with the fish, leaving others to frolic between the toes of passer byers—and you know the royalty aura in the air is meant for you. You are where you are supposed to be, feeling the wind tousle your sun-streaked hair, feeling the warm of the air soak into your bronzed skin.

'And that's where we were tonight. Tonight was tonight; tomorrow would bring tomorrow's trouble. We ran together against the waves as the night sky illuminated out backs…'

Usagi re-read the passage and re-read it again. He knew something was missing to his ending, but he wasn't sure what, or how to get it.

He was running low on Misaki, he decided, reaching around for his mobile phone. Four fifty-two. He still wasn't home. Annoyed, he pressed send.

"Moshi, moshi," Misaki answered, laughing. "Oh, Usagi-san, yeah, I'm coming home right now."

"With who?"

"Oh, well…I ran into Sumi-Senpai."

Usami's face went pale and his grip tightened on his phone. "Get home, now." He muttered.

…

Flowers in his hands, Sumi stared down Misaki with loose lips and narrowed eyes. "You all right?" he asked again.

Blinking back the tears, Misaki forced a smile, "I'm fine," he said, glancing over to the boquet, "What are those for?" he asked, lacking suspicion, more intrigued.

"For Usami, of course," Sumi's slender fingers held up the blues, reds, and yellows of the flowers, his face dripping with grease from his dirty eyes and devious grin.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Fast with writing, this time C: I'm trying. Hope it wasn't too short. The flashbacks are just going to be short, foreshadowing.


	8. Act Eight

A/N: I warned this would be cliche, oh and it's getting there. I'm sorry that it is turning out this way, but I needed to start somewhere HAH. Please, enjoy. I love writing this.

* * *

**Act Eight.**

"What do you mean for Usami?" Misaki echoed the words his friend spoke, his mouth slightly agape, eyebrows pinched together. In the pit of his stomach, he felt the churning of uneasiness flood over his body; he just wanted to run. Run away, faster than his legs would take him.

"Well," Sumi's smile grew, reaching both his ears. "I knew of the accident, and felt my deepest apologizes, the least I can do is bring some flowers." He gripped the bouquet in his bandaged hand, his grin maturing, growing stronger, still. Smug; happy; content; slimy.

Misaki took a step away from him, not noticing the effect the simple words had on him. Involuntary tears began to stain his face.

"Misaki?" Takahiro's gentle voice was miles away now.

…

"It wouldn't be the first time you manipulated him, Isaka. He was too eager to let me leave after that day you came to see me." Thinking back, Usami would not permit his eyes to leave the guilty face of Isaka. "What did you do?" Usami's face ran red with anger as his body began to shake.

"Now, now, Ahikiko, don't assume I said anything to Chibi-tan…" Isaka smirked being his hands, his eyes watching the author's movements carefully.

Keeping his composure, Usami clenched his fists tight, "Isaka, what did you tell Misaki?" He asked through bitter lips. "You know he takes everything to heart."

Shrugging, Isaka stuck his hands in his pockets, "Does he?"

Throwing his hand to his head, Usami whipped his body around. He foot steps beat hard against the concrete as he stormed away from the Marukawa big shot. His brain was racing and his heart sinking. He had known Misaki was up to something the moment he left. Not returning the phone calls, not even bothering to pick up the phone when it rang, and most definitely not calling him at all. Misaki would give in to the little temptations he had, even go as far as to make up some excuse to pick the phone up.

Usami slammed to door of the Marukawa Publishing sports car—trendy and electric blue for his fans—and reeved the engine. Aikawa appeared at the window, beating hard against the glass.

"What are you doing, Sensei!" she gripped, eyes starting to puff.

"Ahikiko, come on," Isaka was right next to her, not looking as worried, but still managing concern. "He can handle himself."

Ignoring their pleas and suggestions, Usami put the car in reserve and spun around in the parking lot, the airplane growing fainter and smaller in the rear-view-mirror.

With white knuckles, Usami accelerated, his head running for freedom: running towards Misaki; and before he had a chance to notice the red light flash on the pole, he felt his body fling forward, his head rapping against the steering wheel his arms crunching forward, the seatbelt ripping across his neck, and his legs crack together. He could not feel a thing, and at the same time, his face contorted with the agony and pain of broken bones and blood.

The car opposite him was a silver coupe, now with a giant dent in the passenger's side and at a 480-degree turn from the start. The driver stumbled out, his arms dripping with blood and his opposite arm holding his dark, unsettled hair.

He cursed to himself as the traffic began to slow down, stop, whisper, and police sirens could be heard in the distance. "What the hell…Usami?" The man whispered, clambering through the wreckage, holding his body, making sure he stayed complete.

The silver-haired man tried to prop the Marukawa door open, but he did not have the strength. Instead he peered through the window, looking at Usami's mangled body, heaving up and down. "Not enough blood loss to kill him," the man commented, feeling his own body being to shake; he needed a seat and a glass of water.

Alas, his eyes did not dare leave the motionless author, no. His heart was racing, his mind in second place, as the possibilities unfolded. This was his chance. To be the hero. The BL novels would have a new star, a new character; perhaps a love triangle until Misaki was drowned or found a new lover. The man's face flushed red as he gazed around at the scene.

Dozens of people had gathered around, staring at the man making his way across the intersection. The crowd grew larger and larger, until the EMS was weaving through the streets; their lights making the mid afternoon sun look pale in comparison.

Isaka ran through the crowd, recognizing the blue car, and oddly enough, the battered body standing in front of the bent body work. "Sumi Keiichi!" Isaka pushed people away, trying to make out the man before him. Indeed. Sumi stood staring at Marukawa's head honcho, awe struck.

"Uh, yes, Isaka-san?"

"What the hell happened!"

Usami looked up; the view was frosted over, like the middle of winter's snow-covered windows. Barely visible was the outline of a man…oh, and another man. Voices; low voices. They were talking about him. Sumi? Sumi-senpai?

…

"Ahikiko!" Isaka gasped. "Nice seeing you up and about."

"Hi, Isaka. Why am I here?" Usami asked dully.

"The hospital!" Aikawa chirped up, "You had an accident; you were going nearly a hundred miles an hour…" she trailed off, looking at his stiff body and periwinkle eyes. They weren't shining, she thought to herself.

Rubbing his head, Usami continued the inquiry, "Accident?"

"You were going to find Chibi-tan," Isaka sneered, humored his friend couldn't remember the wreck. "And ran a red light."

"Chibi-tan?"

"Misaki-kun." Aikawa answered, moving over to the bed. "You had heard from him since we stared the trip."

"Misaki? Trip?"

Staring down at Usami, Aikawa's mouth dropped. Her steady hands went to her face, as he began to shake her head. "Misaki Takahashi."

"Takahashi? Like Takahiro?" Usami pondered for a moment, his eyes glazed over, "Takahiro," he whispered to himself. "Why was I going to see his brother?"

"What?" Isaka's mouth mimicked Aikawa's.

"Doctor!" Aikawa raced out of the room, her face reddened with disbelief.

* * *

A/N: How am I doing? Less confusing? More confusing? Reviews, criticism, love, anything would be nice. Thanks to all the story alerts though :]


	9. Act Nine

**Act Nine.**

"Amnesia in these types of situations is normal," a man with rigid facial features held up a clipboard, scribbling as he spoke. "The trauma is going to make him forget probably the past month or so." He continued, looking a't Aikawa's big eyes.

"This is different, sir," she interrupted, "He doesn't remember something from about two years past."

"Two years, you say?" the doctor raised his eyebrow. His hand began moving along the silver clipboard once again, "Well…maybe the thought process while the crash was going on has something to do with it?" he ran his fingers through his dark hair and stared at Aikawa. "I'll get a psych consult."

"Isaka, he doesn't remember Misaki-kun," Aikawa turned around, staring at the smug, devious smile on Isaka's face.

"But he remembers us," Isaka walked away from Aikawa and strutted towards the room. "Ahikiko!"

…

Loud thunks echoed in the living room, making Misaki turn his head. He hurried out of the dining room, where books were spiraled across the table, to see what all the commotion was. He found Aikawa's tawny, sleek locks lapped over in a ratted mess. Dark circles ran under both her eyes, and her blouse skipped a couple buttons, she was mumbled something about dead heads and broken lines.

"Aikawa-san?" Misaki asked, stepping into the living room, "Would you like some tea?" he cautiously made his way closer.

"Where is Sensei?" she muttered, turning her head to the side, her face contorted, eyes ablaze.

Glancing over at the clock, Misaki's face turned a little pale as he scratched the back of his head. "He's probably still in his office."

Aikawa hobbled over to staircase and ran up them with all her might. "Sensei!"

Misaki shrugged off the editorial intermission and returned to table. His English 103 book lay wide open, staring at him as if taunting him: 'Subject-verb agreement' and his mathematics paper's swung back and forth in the folder, screaming to be completed.

Moaning, Misaki picked up his pencil. Focusing had been difficult the past couple of days, with Usagi waking midday, not showing up to dinner, and ignoring him at bed time. The longest Usami had ignored him was upon his request, and that was only sexually, and for testing.

Moaning again, Misaki let his head fall against the wooden table, his papers shifting under the breeze. "Usagi-san had a fit when he found me with Senpai…" Misaki's mind started to rattle and his stomach began to churn. He felt sick when he heard Usami's voice boom at him. And these was no use in fighting back.

_'Misaki, what have I told you! Have you forgotten that he practically kidnapped you!' Usami's voice was a normal tempo, but his attitude made all the difference. He had his eye brows tweezed together and his arms crossed._

_'We are friends, Baka-Usagi, and I went willingly!" Misaki fought back, his ears growing bright red as he spoke._

_Rubbing his temples Usami sighed. "Stop seeing him." He demanded turning his back on the college student. He began for the stairs when Misaki's revolt stopped him._

_'Stop treating me like a brat.'_

_'Stop doing bratty things.'_

_Misaki's green eyes grew big, his mouth fell open slightly, and he took a step back. He was used to the playful brat banter, but when Usami turned around, with narrowed eyes, he knew he was being serious._

_'Fine.' He plopped his body against the sofa, and turned the television on. Sitting on the couch was hurting him. Misaki's stomach ached and his heart was beating faster against his ears. His eyes swayed across the T.V., watching the news wind past, but he couldn't hear a thing._

_Usami looked over his shoulder, about to say something, but the words were at a loss. The writer had a block in the road, and he didn't know how to fix it._

_'I love you, Misaki,' he breathed as he clambered up the stairs. He didn't realize the words coming from his mouth, and neither did Misaki._

"Baka-Usagi," Misaki coughed.

"You're telling me!" Aikawa chirped in, her hair somewhat flattened out. Jumping at the sound in the middle of the silence, Misaki looked up at her. "He's had this done for days! And didn't bother calling me! What has he been doing for the past week? Hiding! Baka." She sat herself down, her purse falling off her arm.

"Days? Really?" Misaki asked, standing up, to fetch some tea.

"Oh, Misaki-kun, I'm not staying long; just dropped by for this manuscript," she shoved the papers into her fallen bag, and returned with a brown and red box. "I also wanted to congradulate you and Ahikiko-sensai." She held the box, secured tightly with a red bow, out for his to take.

"Congratulate?" Misaki's eyebrows raised slightly.

"On being together for two years," her fan girl smile gave her away as Misaki took the chocolates. He'd completely forgotten. It's been so long already?

…

A knock rapped on the door, and a tanned woman in pastel scrubs walked in, "Usami-san, you have some visitors."

Isaka turned around, his flushing face losing the color, rather quickly, as Sumi, Takahiro, and Misaki walked into the room. "We have bad news," he blurted out.

Before Isaka could crush Misaki's heart, Misaki jumped off the deep end. "Baka-Usagi! What were you thinking? Driving so fast without any reparation? You're lucky you didn't die!" he threw his arms up in the air as everyone in the room stared at him, dumbfounded.

"Takahiro, is this your brother?" Usami's eyes drifted from the brunette his brother.

Looking for an answered, Takahiro nodded, "Usagi, you know Misaki, he's been living with you—" his voice was cut off my a chuckle from Sumi, who was ever so casually staring at the ceiling.

Eyes wide, mouth agape, Misaki took a step back.

"Turns out, he has lost a bit of his memory, doctor thinks it'll be normal in about seven days," Isaka smirked, watching Misaki's face go white.

"Another week?" Misaki mumbled to himself.

Usami's head tilted and his periwinkle eyes grew soft as he stared at Takahiro for a while, "How're you, Takahiro?" he asked.

Immediately, Misaki knew what had happened. His body grew numb and his hands were sweating. Before he knew it, he was outside, running through the breezy summer air.

* * *

A/N: I love writing this :] That's why I'm going so fast. if Misaki seems OCC, please tell me! Becuase I feel like he is a little? anyways, I hope you enjoyed, and feel free to tell me how I did. :]


	10. Act Ten

A/N: I'm likely not knowing how the story's going to end; therefore, it may not be happy… or alternative endings ;] I've no idea. Enjoy :)

* * *

**Act Ten.**

Misaki stared at the empty house feeling lonely and dull. His body was weak from trying to put on a brave face, smiling through the questions, and fighting back hysterics. He stood motionless at the door, his mind racing with memories, his heart pounding with loss, and his head, his head and body, hands, eyes, mouth, they urged him forward. They wanted Usami back.

Takahiro dropped a box in front of his kid brother, "This is all, Misaki. You sure didn't have much stuff…except for these." Takahiro pointed at the unopened boxes filled with jackets, ties, and trousers.

"Usagi-san thought I needed all those…" he trailed off, his green eyes lighting up with thought of Usami-ani bombarding him, strawberries, and the long night in the hotel room. There was a ripping sensation through Misaki's chest.

"Takahiro, really, if this is how it was before, I'm sure we can work something out," Usami appeared at the top of the staircase, his usual vest and tie secure, his glasses gleaming with the ceiling lights.

"No need to trouble you," Misaki spoke, his voice distant.

…

"A little brat like you?" Usami was sitting up in his bed, and IV running through the air, twitching as he turned to Misaki. "And I let you live with me? Why again?"

Sighing, Misaki felt his face become hot, he was refusing to cry; that would raise too many questions, at least from Takahiro. "Takahiro is married." He said flatly.

Usami raised both his eyebrows in shock, but he said nothing.

Fidgeting uncomfortable, Misaki did not know how to say what they've done, wrap up their lives in the short time Isaka had left them alone. "You wrote BL novels about him, you fell in love with him, and the look in your eyes is weird. It's…" he trailed off, feeling a bit strange, "not you." He finished.

Again, Usami stared wide-eyed, silent as he watched Misaki.

"Love. That's what you so casually said," Misaki whispered, almost bitter at the thought. "And I am so angry you played me off in your fairytales…and you bought me useless clothes for some banquet, where your brother tried to take me away. And Usagi-chichi hates me—"

"You know my brother and father?" Usami asked disbelief trickling down his lips.

"Baka-Usa…" Misaki stopped himself; nothing was working.

"You kissed me on Takahiro's birthday, in the snow, after I was crying for you. 'You don't know what it'd like to have Lord Usami fall in love with you'," he mocked, wringing his hands together as there was a thunk against the door.

"I'm back!" Isaka was enjoying the accident more than anyone was, even if it was just for a week or less. Sumi, too, was bound and determined to have a front row seat, ready to jump at the chance.

"You've never cried in front of anyone, but me," Misaki stood up, not wanting to look at his lover, and walked away. Isaka's voice echoed in the background of his mind as he grew further and further from the room.

"Hey, Misaki," Sumi's gaudy smile lit up the hallway, but Misaki just waved, not thinking twice. Not wanting to think.

…

"Are you sure about this, Takahiro?" Usami's periwinkle eyes scanned the first story of his house, there were few boxes, and nothing had really changed.

"Take care of the eels…" Misaki coughed, heaving up on of the boxes, "And I told Aikawa to find you a maid, or something." He opened the door, shifting the box to his hip.

Thump. Standing in the doorway with a smug look plastered on his face was Sumi. He was holding flowers in one hand and reaching around for the doorknob with the other. The cardboard box had popped open as it hit the ground.

"Senpai?"

"Sumi…" Usami trailed off, his eyes finally leaving Takahiro's figure to find a new home on the dark-haired man standing in the passage way.

"Misaki…" He said, grinning, "Sensei," his eyes lit up with the voice, with the sound, with the walls inside the house as he sauntered in. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

"Just leaving….Senpai?" Misaki whispered in disbelief the churning feeling in his gut returning. His throat began to swell and his face became hot. He shook his head, fiddling to pick the box back up. "Nice to see you."

Takahiro came back up to find the house empty of living inhabitance. He wondered where his friend had gone to, but the thought soon vanished as he noticed the remains of Misaki's boxes: the suits. Slowly and carefully, he shut the door, ready to go home.

* * *

A/N: it is short. And didn't quite turn out the way I wanted it... but THE END!

Just kidding. This is dar from the end. Lots of twists, i hope, to come. I'm a terrible twist maker and foreshadow-er. Hah. i hope this was something fun. REviews are welcome :)


	11. Act Eleven

A/N: I just started college. So, a working progress this will be. And I met a Japanese exchange student named Takahiro, it was probably the best time of my life, how pathetic? Well, please review. Enjoy ^^

* * *

**Disclaimer: Junjou Romantica is in no way, mine. Thank you.  
**

**Act Eleven.**

"Misaki," Takahiro's voice bounced off Misaki's head and shot at the wall, "What are you doing?"

Fiddling with a pencil in his hand, paper under his elbows, and books open, askew on the desk, Misaki didn't look up. His green eyes focused on the pale beige wall that was staring back at him with the same intensity.

"Misaki?" Takahiro tried again, hoping his brother would snap out of his trance. "Are you busy?"

Flicking the yellow pencil against his forehead, Misaki shrugged as if answering an unasked question or whipping a memory off the shelf. "Ni—nii-chan?" he finally noticed his brother standing at the kitchen entrance, holding a pale Mahiro in his arms.

"Do you think… you could watch Mahiro for us? We need to visit the doctor, and he's not feeling too well."

Misaki's saddened expression lightened up a bit, his glass marble eyes becoming lighter as he looked down at his nephew. "Course."

…

"He seems very upset about this, Takahiro," Manami's whispered voices came creeping down the hall as Misaki rested his head on his desk. Arms dangling gingerly, almost brushing against the carpeted floor. He could hear them, and had been subconsciously listening to them for the past few days, since he moved in; Misaki knew not to take anything to heart. How could he? They had no idea what went on behind those closed doors, under the sheets, in his heart.

"He's just not used to the house yet," Takahiro's voice soon flooded the room, not quite the whisper he was used to Manami projecting.

Misaki took his head up and felt his heart drop a little more when he saw the boxes of unworn suits sticking out from his closet.

"Baka-usagi…" he mumbled, stomping his foot as he stood up.

"Baka, baka, baka!" Mahiro bounced in clapping his hands.

"Hey there," Misaki's face lightened as he watched his nephew shuffle to the closet, pulling at a ribbon on one of the many boxes Misaki tried to hide. Misaki walked to the closet and tore the box top off, along with unwinding the ribbon, he handed the silver bow to Mahiro.

The boy laughed and twirled as the silver string brought smiles to both his and his uncle's face.

"You know what, Mahiro," Misaki whispered, watching the ribbon float through the air, "It's okay for me to be upset, right?"

Stopping at the sound of a closing door, Mahiro looked away from the sway of ribbon, "Uh-huh," he said, nodding fiercely.

"It's hard to admit, but…Usagi-san…" Misaki glanced over at the boxes, the wripping sensation returning. "I loved him—love. I love him," he choked out, wiping his eyes.

"Oji-san," Mahiro hopped in Misaki's crossed legs, "I wove you." He smiled with missing teeth and bright eyes. He was sincere; he was a bit of salvation; he was just a toddler who had the right heart.

…

"Hey there, Takahiro!" Usagi strode down the street, waving at his good friend; his periwinkle eyes twinkling as Sumi shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Usagi-san! Usagi-san! Fancy running into you here," They enjoyed their conversation for a few moments, Sumi sulking and occasionally rolling his eyes while Manami smiled and nodded as Usami talked away.

"Just a check up, really."

"Ah, yes, thank you."

The banter finally ended when Takahiro waved goodbye and motioned his wife through the doors.

"Isn't that Misaki's older brother?" Sumi sneered, staring up at the author.

Usami's eyes washed over him a bit, "Whose?"

Sumi chuckled, triumph seeping through his teeth, "Never mind…Takahiro you said his name was?"

* * *

A/N: Check out my new story? :) I promise you'll love it. Kareta Zakuro. Please. I hope you enjoyed!  
Gah! I'm so sorry that was so short. Gomen, gomen.


	12. Act Twelve

**A/N: Don't hate me. This is short. I'm in college. It is hard. Writing is harder to do than you think; but I want to finish this, badly, so please be patient. The flashback might disappear soon, so ごめんなさい. It is strange, a very good friend of mine is named Takahiro, so I find it strange writing about this… orzzzz**

* * *

Act Twelve.

"What are you talking about, Aikawa?" Usami laid his book down and pushed up his glasses. "Nothing has changed."

Aikawa fiddled her fingers, for the first time in many years she hasn't been enraged by the lack of a manuscript. In fact, she was pleased to see a fresh idea pop into the author's brain, until she began to read the book. "Sensei, the thing is…" she trailed off, not knowing how to speak to her old friend without offending him, as everyone seemed to be doing with mention of Takahiro's younger brother.

Usami raised an eye brow, waiting for her to continue as his fingers found a lighter and a cigarette. The room was wafted with a strong stench of smoke as Aikawa shook her head.

…

Misaki looked up at the sky's shifting clouds and white fluffs of air. Mahiro's laughter echoed in the back of his mind as his brother's voice bounded from side to side. Takahiro was chasing after his son on the playground while Manami and Misaki sat on the bench.

"Oh, I'll be right back." Manami side-glanced the boy beside her as we stood up. She began to walk to the bathroom as a grey-haired man swept her shoulder. She nodded in apology and rushed off to the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" the voice was familiar and cold as the bench boards sunk down with the presence of another person.

Misaki's body began to feel the sinking feeling he had been replacing with numbness. He breaths became sharp and body rigid. Moving farther from the rabbit, he forced a smile.

"Excuse me?"

"You are Takahiro's brother, right…and that is his son? What was his name?"

Misaki cocked his head, daring to look at Usami, "His name is Mahiro, you named him…" Misaki trailed off, wanting to leave his current position.

Usami shrugged as he hands flickered to his mouth, "I suppose." His eyes danced to Takahiro, who was leaning over, grasping his knees while Mahiro sprang forward full of life.

"Takahiro…" Usami whispered, as Misaki stood up; his eyes glazed over, a grin pulling at his lips.

The young man wrung his fingers before a sharp bow. "I'm sorry, but I should help my brother. Excuse me." Misaki turned on his heel as he rushed to aid his aching brother; his heart sinking into his stomach. How many more encounters could be handle like this?

Mahiro looked back at his father as his uncle approached, the wind blowing

Day 97.

"Ah, Usagi?" Takahiro hurried over to the bench, "Thanks for coming out." The man took in a deep breath and let out a sigh. "Kids have a lot of energy…"

…

Sumi knocked against the door, his heart pounding, flowers in his hand. His smirk reaching from ear to ear as Aikawa answered the door, her face long.

"Hello?" Sumi said, raising his eyebrows. "Where's Ahikiko?"

Aikawa watched the smug melt off Sumi's face at the realization of a woman answering the door. Her face soon puckered a little one step closer.

"Sumi, what are you doing here?" appearing behind Aikawa was the stern-faced author. His periwinkle eyes hard and unfeeling as he looked at the flowers in Sumi's hands. Flowers. This bouquet was vibrant display with reds and yellows. At least a dozen delicate flowers tied with a golden ribbon. But, Usami's eyes glazed over; it has been a long time since he was happy about flowers. So long. But flowers…he was happy.

* * *

A/N: It is here, not much, but here none the less. I am trying to get back in the grove. I will try to ipdate more. I think this should be finished in the next five chapters? And i will try my best ｔo make them longer. I hope you enjoyed my very delayed update xDD

ありがとうごじました！


	13. Act Thirteen

**A/N: Well, hello spring break :D I hope you all are enjoying your either really great or really terrible day/week. I am bored at home, I want to go back to college...HAH. But, instead of studying, I thought I would have a kind heart and let my mind go off on a tangent. This is a bit longer than the previous couple of chapters, so, please, enjoy. And as always, thank you for reading. :) I am glad someone gets enjoyment out of my guilty pleasure. I will try to finish this as soon as possible. Send me hate mail if I don't update soon. ほんとうにありがとうございます。**

**DISCLAIMER:I do NOT own anything here, but the story idea. Manga & Anime are NOT mine. はい、どうぞ。**

* * *

Act Thirteen

"Sumi, I think you should leave," Usami raised one of his eyes brows, staring at the flowers in his hands

_"I know it's not much…"_ Someone 's voice was echoing against Usami's head. Very faint, almost far away. His eyes glazed over as Sumi's mouth dropped.

"Ahikiko, but—" Before Sumi had a chance to say anything else; Aikawa slightly bowed her head and closed the door. On the other side, Sumi's groans and complaints could be heard as the flowers hit the ground with a soft thunk. The loud clunks of his footsteps slowly disappeared, leaving the apartment eerily still.

Aikawa looked over Usami's shoulder, at the manuscript lying on the table, dry and lifeless. She cringed, then thought about what happened. They both needed Misaki back. "I'll go, and come back tomorrow," she said flatly, a plan hatching in her head. "That accident made a lot of time just stop, and your fans understood, so, you're _recovering_ condition might be an excuse. I'll be back…in a week."

Without another word, Aikawa left, leaving the author staring into the pit of nothingness. "Damn it!" Usami yelled a few minutes later. "What's wrong with me?"

…_flashback/memory.._

_"Usagi-san, it's not much but…"_

_"But what…?" Words were missing as Usami sat at his dinning table. Not only had the words disappeared, but the figure standing in front of his was blurred with grey. Everything in the house was normal, the sofas, Suzuki-san…the kitched had the strong smell of…something sweet, an aroma he had not smelled in a long time, what could it have been? And the person's figure barely manageable. Their voice was not much better, leaving gaps in his memory._

_Usami could tell the figure was fiddling, but something about it was normal, almost…happy. _

_"Maybe…" hesitant, "since your book was recognized" –his book? Which one?—"maybe you—"_

_Not saying anything, unlike his character now, he placed his head in his hand, his elbow resting against the dinner table, which was filled with rice fish, vegetables, a sight he could not even imagine today._

_"-" there was the name again, but what could it be? _

_With a fast outstretched arm, the figure held a small bouquet of colorful flowers, nothing extravagant or expensive, just quaint flowers, but Usami could feel himself smiling. He was truly happy, a feeling he had long forgotten…right?_

…end…

Misaki stared at the ceiling, his body sprawled out on his bed. The soft chuckles of his brother and sister-in-law traveled throughout the house as the smell of curry floated in and out of the doors. He let out a deep sigh, closing his eyes.

The wound Usami left still felt fresh, and he hated himself for not being able to snap someone who he had spent so long with back into reality. Maybe he never was that important to the damned rabbit.

"Baka-Usagi," he moaned, pulling a pillow over his head, the word tasting like acid in in his mouth. He knew he should give up. Let Sumi-senpai win, but there was still a little light shining in his heart.

Maybe he should go talk to the author. Maybe he should talk to Aikawa. Maybe Isaka was right: maybe Usagi was just— Misaki cut his thoughts at that moment. Never believe Isaka, he screamed at himself.

He rolled his body over, forcing back tears as he buried his head farther into the bed spread.

"Misaki?" Manami's soft voice chirped from the other side of the closed door. "Can I come in?"

"Of course," he thought about getting up off the bed, but his body was weak and eyes were probably a bit swollen.

The light footsteps caught him off guard, right as Mahiro struggled to crawl next to his uncle. "Are you okay?" She asked, holding her arms against her torso.

"Yeah, of course," he risked it. Pulling his arms from under his body, Misaki sat up, pulling his nephew into his arms, making a snort escape the boy.

Manami looked at Misaki's blushed face and sighed. "Can I talk to you? Takahiro went to grab something from the store…" she trailed off.

"Baka-Usagi!" Mahiro squeaked. Misaki snapped his head down at the boy, and back to Manami. Before he had a chance to counteract the acquisition, his sister-in-law smiled gently. She took a seat next to him, her belly starting to show with the new addition to the family.

"Exactly."


	14. Act Fourteen

A/N: At long last, I am back! Please, enjoy this! And sorry for my lack of being here .. D,x I hope everyone understands this.

Disclaimer: In no way do I own 'Junjou Romantica' or the characters. Thank you.

* * *

**Act Fourteen**

Usami looked at his empty living room as the memory of a forgotten face an name acme haunting him. He could not remember the times when he felt the happiest, there was something missing in his house, he could feel the tension Sumi left, and taste the curry with a hint of green peppers that he usually ignored because he knew the man in the kitchen was cooking for him, and no one else.

"Damnit, who are you!" as Usami's hand hid the coffee table, he thought of Takahiro's brother. What was his name again? Misaki.

He thought about what Aikawa said about his manuscript. "I should read one of my old books," he rubbed his temples, the feelings of the day making a cocoon of exhaustion.

The doorbell rang. 'Sumi…?' Usami thought dragging his feet to the front door. As he opened the door his eyes grew big.

"It's great to see you Usagi," the man smiled wide.

"Takahiro?" he stumbled on his words, a sly smile creeping on his face. Maybe the day was not all lost.

…

"That's a nasty little cut you have, Takahashi-kun," a man in a white coat looked over Misaki's back in a nearly empty white room.

"Yes, I know." Misaki looked at the tiled floor with remorse for being in this situation, which was made worse by having to go to the doctor alone. Of course, he thought, Usagi-san would only make matters far more dramatic and that would lead to a scene he did not necessarily need. "Thank you for taking the time to look at me."

"Of course. I became a doctor because I enjoy helping people with the science and knowledge I have gained over the years." The doctor's white coat almost reached the floor because his legs were not as long as they probably were in his prime. He was about seven inches shorter than Misaki, making the rabbit practically tower over him.

The grey hairs on the doctor's head were abundant and in no order or fashion, just there. And his eyes were a dark chocolate and some of the kindest Misaki has ever seen before.

"How long have you been a – doctor?" Misaki flinched as the small man cared and treated his battle scar.

The man pulled gauze out of a drawer as he pondered the idea. "You know what, I'm not so sure, myself. Forty years, if I had to guess." He chuckled as he mended the wound.

"That is quite a long time…" Misaki trailed off, the stinging of the medicine starting to get to him. Low pain tolerance. How did he ever manage to be with Usami.

"Yeah? Seems like just yesterday I entered med school…When you are doin' somethin' you love, surrounded by the things you love, you don't notice the time that goes by," the doctor put his hand under his chin as he examined the bandages.

"Say, how did you get this here cut?" he raised as eyebrow.

Not long after, Misaki flushed. His whole face turned a vibrant shade of pink and he tried to laugh… "Well… hah…Um, I slipped on a broken teapot…" he stuttered, feeling uneasy about the empty truth he had told to the man.

The doctor threw his head back and chuckled a long laugh. "Sure, sure. As long as you know the truth, and what really happened, no one else's assumptions will matter, Takahashi-kun."  
The old man slapped Misaki's back a couple of times, still chuckling. The impact made Misaki whimper with pain.

"See you around. The nurse will give you the pain medication, if it comes to that. Have a good day." The man exited as Misaki bowed with thanks. His back really hurt.

…

"Manami, what is it?" Misaki held Miharo in his arms, his mind still astray on Usami.

"Baka-Usagi," Mahiro clapped again. Misaki stared down at his nephew, pondering back on the secrets he told the child, who he was sure could never really understand what was going on, or repeat any of it.

"_Miharo, I know you don't know much about grown-up stuff, but…" Misaki trailed off, biting his tongue. He needed to tell someone, and his rabbit had been stolen, leaving him with his brother, sister-in-law, and Miharo. _

"_Once upon a time, I hated that stupid man. He became my teacher, and slowing…slowing it came to this devotion, this attraction…" he bit back his words, on the verge of tears, "Love. Usagi-san was victim to being in love with my brother, and it led us here. Snow and tears._

"_That trip overseas was supposed to be…simple. Easy and fast. Nothing could've prepared me for this. I should've told him and maybe we would be in a different spot now; he only remembers those people who were important to him. He remembered Takahiro and Aikawasan and Isaka…I must not have made an impact…but why would I have?_

"_I'm left here alone. I might as well be the one standing in the snow, but no one is here to take me away from the world, Mahiro. No one is left. Everyone is preoccupied. I just…I miss him." Misaki wipped his eyes as Mahiro looked at him from across the bed. The boy had a sad look in his eyes, and a frown on his face._

"_Uncle Misaki, you are important for me. And mommy and Daddy. You are best Uncle Misaki," he climped over the blue sheets and wrapped his arms around Misaki. _

Maybe a child could understand the sadness in one's eyes, and the pain in their heart.

* * *

A/N: What? Here I am, back. I started this in July of 2011. I wish I could finish it in a year, and I just might...but... Summer is here :3 Who is excited? I hope you all enjoyed this piece of writing, and I hope all will forgive my absence. I appreciate all the encouragement and reviews and favorites. Thank you so much.

Alas, I will be going to Japan next month, with limited time for writing and access to the internet, but who knows, I might find inspiration to finish the last three chapters. Thank you for your time. よろしきお願いします。See you all soon.


End file.
